makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Reality Bites
'Reality Bites '''is the fourteenth episode in Season 2 of ''Make It Pop. Plot When the teens arrive at their Band Blast hotel, they are interviewed by a producer with his own agenda. Jodi and Caleb resolve some issues; Alex gives advice to Jared to help ask Corki to prom. Sun Hi spies on a TV producer. Full Summary Sun Hi and Corki are shocked that Heather and Caleb kissed and they asked how Jodi was thinking about this. Jodi brushes it off saying it was nothing and Caleb was the kissee, not the kisser. The girls are telling her that it is a big deal considering that they are dating, but Jodi wants to give Caleb the benefit of the doubt. Corki and Sun Hi are still trying to make Jodi see the big problem, but she had enough. She can't seem to understand why when her boyfriend gets kissed and her friends are the ones freaking out. She calms down telling them that she has a long bus ride to figure this whole situation out. Jodi sits down and then struggles to overcome what concept the kiss between Heather and Caleb hold. Mr. Stark headcount the students perfectly this time and the bus leaves to Band Blast. Everyone arrived at the hotel where Band Blast is being held and Caleb tries talk to Jodi, but she ignores him. Sun Hi pursues the spotlight through gaining an interview with the producer, Stefan (the one that made the show Stark Raving Mad). Sun Hi confronts to Stefan to get her close, but Stefan had interests in other bands. Sun Hi then realizes that she has to share the spotlight and camera time. Team XO-IQ are in a practice stage room to begin rehearsal and practice for the upcoming competition. After the musical number, Stefan walks in the room asking Sun Hi if she has the time to do an interview. She said she always have time and the interview begins. He asked Sun HI a series of questions and then asked who would win Band Blast if XO-IQ wasn't present and what she thinks of Linc and herself. Stefan calls cut and the interview with Sun Hi ends and she leaves happy and excited. Caleb asking Jodi to talk to him and asking what was wrong as he was trying to talk to her on the bus, she won't answer his text and now. He asked her what's it gonna take. She says that she is not talking but Caleb is. She gives him time to explain everything. Caleb explains that he was freaking out about her and Darmala in the elevator, and then them two are hanging out together and how he ran into Heather to improvise a plan to make her jealous and how she never asked him for help. Jodi stops him and freaked out/yelled at him that he was trying to make her jealous, stops him from speaking anymore and storms off more angrier than before and Caleb chases after her. Stefan does his interview with Corki, but Jared keeps interrupting. Corki confesses that although she is devoted to Jared, she wish he could be serious. Stefan asks her about prom and Corki said they would go if they are going together. Stefan asked what she means. Corki told him that Jared never gave her a promposal. Stefan was shocked and asked that Jared never gave her a promposal. Corki shook her head no. Stefan felt bad for her and Corki starts to realized it does hurt that Jared never asked her. Jared was outside the door overhearing that and asked himself on how he can forget such a thing. He had to do something and fast and runs off. Caleb looks for Jodi carrying a house plant with flowers hoping to ask for her forgiveness. Jared finds Alex and asks advice to put together a promposal. Alex tell him to think big and make her feel special. He thanks Alex for his help and leaves. Sun Hi sees Stefan in a room with the cameraman editing the footage from the interview. He however, messes with what the interviewees say and to create drama. Stefan loves it, but Sun Hi hates it beacuse he edited the part where Sun Hi compliments Linc not trash-talking him and runs off. Sun Hi tells the girls on what is happening and she wants to do something about it. Corki tells her she can't because they have signed a contract. Sun Hi doesn't care because she is going into the editing room and destroy the footage. Corki and Jodi told her not to do it because it was wrong and it can hurt their chances of winning Band Blast and that they need to rehearse. Jared does his promposal in which he comes in with a squirrel costume throwing nuts. Corki leaves, unimpressed and disappointed. Sun Hi sneaks into the editing room and deletes the edited files. She tried deleting the one in which Linc states that she has some talent but that she has to work for it while he was born with pure natural talent, but Stefan returns so Sun Hi hides in the closet. Corki meets Jared because he has texted her. Jared is confused with the whole grand gesture and promposal thing of him dressed as a squirrel would be romantic. Corki said if he thinks that is the way to her heart he is wrong and maybe he doesn't know her as well as she thought. Corki leaves again, but Jared tries chasing after her. Mr. Stark arrives giving Jared advice on the promposal. What Jared needed was romance and tells him to prompose to Corki in the way she likes and not what he likes. Jodi confronts Heather saying that they need to talk. Heather begs her to let her explain. She tried to explain everything, but Caleb already told Jodi everything. Jodi then asked Heather on why she kissed him. Heather doesn't seem to know why either. And she said probably because she is impulsive. She tells Jodi that she is sorry. She tells Jodi that Caleb cares for her a lot. Jodi forgives her and she leaves to look for Caleb. Sun Hi hears Stefan talking all this drama and Sun Hi comes out of the closet and confronts him. She does not want to be portrayed in a negative light. She claims that the edited footage made it look like she has feelings for Linc. Stefan asked her if she does, but she relents it. Then Stefan reveals an unedited clip in which Linc unconditionally states that he thinks Sun Hi is complicated, beautiful and talented but asking the producers to delete the footage of him saying so. Stefan tells Sun Hi that maybe there is more reality than she thinks. Sun Hi decides to leave the editing to Stefan and they do what they want. Caleb finds Jodi and apologizes for everything and the way he acted. He tells her the kiss was unexpected and that this whole fight wouldn't have happened if he didn't try to make her jealous. Jodi forgives him, they get back together and celebrate by hugging and Caleb giving her the flowers. Corki arrives at the front desk saying that there was a package for her. Inside was a remote and it told her to press play. Jared appeared on the TV screen near her explain that he knows that she loves music and dancing and told her to turn around and begins his promposal, a dance with the song Where Our Hearts Go, Jared is dancing, in a tux and in the fashion that Corki desired. As the song ends, he asked Corki to go to prom with him. Corki agrees and tells him that his promposal was amazing and they hug. At the end of the episode Sun Hi and Linc look at each other with slightly embarrassed expressions. However Sun Hi doesn't pull away when Linc puts his arm around her and instead blushes and looks away. Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis *Vinson Tran as Linc Harrison *Mickeey Nguyen as Alex Phan Recurring Cast * John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson * Natalie Ganzhorn as Heather Duncan * Matt Baram as Mr. Stark Guest Appearance * Carlos Bustamante as Stefan Gallery Trivia Songs Featured * Good Karma (reprise) * Where Our Hearts Go (reprise) Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Over 1 million viewers